


救赎第二部19

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 07:35:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18846538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	救赎第二部19

第19章   
　　既然房中并无外人，他也无需再装。下摆一撩就在魔尊身边坐了下来。“旭儿，你听我说，我与那公主并非你想的那样。”  
　　魔尊两指支着额侧，眼眸似阖非阖，“好啊，你说，我听。”  
　　他咽了咽唾沫，将一番情形在脑中迅速过了三四遍，斟酌再三才敢慢慢道来。虽然问心无愧，仍然极尽修饰，将自己撇得一干二净。  
　　一番话说完，大着胆子拉过魔尊的手，柔声道：“旭儿，你信我，全是那公主不知廉耻。”  
　　“只是如此？”  
　　短短四个字问得他胆战心惊。他面不改色，心思飞转，确认方才所说话语并无纰漏。笑道：“当然。难道你还不知我的心意？”  
　　魔尊轻轻笑了笑，一把抽回了手，“我不知啊！人心隔肚皮。”团扇往他心窝一戳，“谁知这里面藏的是红心还是黑心。”  
　　凉风习习，吹得他鬓边发丝轻轻飘动，撩得他心头发痒。  
　　“当然是红心，大大的红心。”他抓住魔尊的手往心头一按，“我可以挖出来给你看。”  
　　魔尊任凭他握着，视线由下至上，认真打量，“若非你一直在本尊身边，真要怀疑你是彦佑施法变的。巧言令色，不知天界那帮神仙见了你这模样，还敢不敢奉你为天帝。”  
　　他想抽回手，谁知竟然挣脱不了。睨了润玉一眼，沉声道：“放手。”  
　　润玉不想放，他现在最想做的事就是把魔尊压在床上狠狠欺负一番，但也知此时还不是时候。便抽出魔尊手里的扇子，温和道：“我帮你扇。”  
　　魔尊不置可否，看妖娘们摆盘布菜。  
　　壁上烛火忽明忽暗，光影交错。  
　　润玉凝视着他俊美的脸庞，忽然鬼使神差的唤了一句，“旭儿。”  
　　“嗯？”魔尊侧头看向他。  
　　就是这么一侧，一根白玉镶金发簪掉落在地，发丝垂落铺了满榻，似流水般沿着榻边滑落了些许。  
　　刹那间润玉脑中一片空白，只觉得凤凰的脸庞越来越近，鼻端闻到一股说不出的香气，似兰非兰，似麝非麝。竟是他情不自禁靠了过去，两人近在咫尺，气息交融。  
　　忽然眼角被袍袖拂过，魔尊已起身离开。  
　　他定了定神，将掉落地上的扇子捡了起来，起身跟在魔尊身后。  
　　哪怕由他亲自督办，妖界的饭食也比不过天界精致。相处了十几万年，他当然了解凤凰的喜好。凤凰目光一扫，菜肴已送到他碗里。凤凰眼眸一抬，汤已勺到了碗中。  
　　凤凰用膳，他便在一旁看着。  
　　魔尊被他看得浑身不自在，冷道：“本尊许你坐下了吗？”  
　　润玉十分好脾气，“好，我不坐。”他站到一旁，为凤凰轻轻打扇。  
　　凤凰瞧了他一眼，指尖灵力一弹，那腕上双环便延出长长锁链，一直垂到地面，松松铐住了他的双脚。  
　　“旭儿？”  
　　叮叮锁链声让凤凰听着十分顺耳，唇角一勾，“这样才像个囚犯的样子。”  
　　润玉摇头轻笑，由着他得意。  
　　他在外面奔忙了一个下午，滴水未进，口干舌燥。见小几上放着一壶茶，便随手拿了过来。谁知入手轻盈，壶中竟然没有水。  
　　“茶……”他看向凤凰。  
　　“无茶。”凤凰连个眼神也懒得赏他。  
　　“水……”他垂眸看向桌上的琉璃长颈瓶。  
　　“凉的。”凤凰吃饱喝足，眼角一挑，眸中满是戏谑。  
　　他定定看着凤凰，眸光晦涩难辨。忽然身子一动，从后面抱住了他，将下巴抵在他肩窝上。哑着声音道：“那么魔尊能否赏我一口酒喝？”  
　　凤凰眉梢一挑，“你没有手？”  
　　“壶中的酒不好喝。”他捏着凤凰下巴，轻轻吮在他嘴角，“这里的酒……才好喝。”  
　　凤凰的唇很软，如冬日里落下的雪花。凤凰的唇很香，比精心酿制的桂花酒还要香醇绵长。他本只想亲上一亲，谁知那轻轻一触竟如燎原大火，一发不可收拾。  
　　他觉得自己修的根本不是水系功法，若是，为何他的身体这么灼热？他的心跳得既快又猛，如九天玄雷，响彻耳膜。  
　　那双微阖的凤眼忽的睁开，黑漆漆的看着他，满室烛火没有一盏能倒映入那双瞳仁中。  
　　“旭儿……”他退开一些，心口犹如一个被划破了的纸灯笼，摇摇晃晃无所凭依。  
　　突的唇上一痛，舌尖尝到了一丝血腥味。  
　　“如此正合我意。”凤凰俯身覆住了他的唇，靠近的眉眼盖住了他眼前一片明亮的烛火。  
　　凤凰的睫毛长而翘，颤动间轻轻扫过他的眼睛。他一顿，继而双唇燃火，越来越烈，碾磨着焚烧着彼此，就像扶摇而上的红莲业火。不知是谁先张开了口，舌尖霸道的纠缠在一起，气息交融，不留半分余地。  
　　过了许久，终于气喘吁吁的分开，他只觉得灵魂出窍般，浑身炙热难当。  
　　凤凰衣衫凌乱，彤艳的唇瓣上水光宛然。  
　　“你的脸好红。”旭凤轻笑，指尖从他颊上刮过，痒痒的疼。  
　　他一把抓住那恼人的手，拉到嘴边不轻不重的咬了一记，在上面留下几个清晰的牙痕。“今晚……尊上可否让本座侍寝？”  
　　“侍寝啊！”凤凰眯起眼眸，摸了摸他的脸，像给猫儿顺毛一般，指尖下滑挑起他下巴，“那就要看天帝有没有这个本事了。”  
　　他一笑，正要解开男人的衣扣，忽然听到门外传来衣衫摩挲声。  
　　抬眼望去，只见几个妖娘簇拥着一个丽人走了进来，正是那让凤凰不快的妖族公主。  
　　他用力一捏凤凰掌心，起身站在凤凰身后，冷冷扫过一干人等。  
　　“拜见尊上。”璃舞盈盈拜倒，依足了礼数。  
　　魔尊淡淡的道：“公主深夜来访，不知所为何事？”  
　　在天界时他是尊贵的火凤殿下，天帝嫡子，一人之下万人之上。在魔界时他是至高无上的魔尊，众魔之主，万魔敬仰。他久居上位，被人膜拜惯了。别说是一个妖族公主，便是妖王亲至，他也受得了这一拜。  
　　所以一时之间竟忘了叫她起身。他自己不觉得怎样，璃舞可差点把一口银牙咬碎，觉得自己受到了莫大的屈辱。  
　　她站起来瞪了魔尊一眼，正要开口说话，忽然听到轻微的叮铃声。循声望去，瞳孔霎时一缩，她看到情郎腕上系着长长的锁链，犹如囚徒般毫无尊严。  
　　如何能忍！  
　　立刻大声责问，“尊上，你虽是魔界之主，也不能在妖界为所欲为。”她伸手一指，“这位贵使在比斗场上独占鳌头，是我妖族的英雄，你怎能这么待他？”  
　　魔尊歪头瞅了她一眼，反而被逗笑了，“本尊怎么待他了？”  
　　“你居然用链条锁住他。”她胸脯急剧起伏，为情郎不平，“他灵力如此高深，若来我妖族，我全族上下必以重礼待他。而今你竟然视他如囚徒，践踏他的尊严。”  
　　魔尊哼了一声，下巴一抬，“本尊高兴。”  
　　璃舞气得浑身颤抖，一句话都说不出来。  
　　魔尊垂眸，执了酒杯在手中慢悠悠的转动，“润玉，方才公主的话你都听到了。你是愿意去妖族当座上宾呢，还是愿意留在本尊身边当一个囚徒？”  
　　润玉立刻表明忠心，“我只想留在尊上身边，只要尊上不赶我走，无论什么我都答应。”  
　　璃舞倒抽一口冷气，简直不敢相信自己的眼睛。今日他在比斗场上是那般勇武果敢，怎么此刻在魔尊面前居然这么卑躬屈漆。对，定是那魔尊用了什么手段要挟他，让他不得不从命。  
　　魔尊非常满意，“公主都听到了？”  
　　璃舞双眼直视魔尊，大声道：“他定是被你胁迫才这么说。本公主今晚来，是来向你要人的。他胜了鸿瑕，便是我的新郎，尊上既不珍惜他，那我就带他走。”她挑衅一笑，“明日大婚，还请尊上务必到场。”  
　　润玉眼睁睁看着魔尊眼里的笑意一点一点淡去，心急如焚。手掌一翻，数道冰凌已如闪电般朝她射去。  
　　魔尊一声冷哼，几线火光已于半途将冰凌缠住。冰雪消融，化作袅袅白烟。火舌吞吐，化作艳丽红光。两者相互缠绕，在魔尊掌心上方形成一个夺目的灵珠。  
　　他后发先至，倒比润玉的速度还快几分。看在璃舞眼中，就像是魔尊羞怒之下出手袭击，而润玉一片痴心奋力拦阻一般。  
　　她自以为和情郎心意相通，越发有底气了。“怎么，魔尊要杀人灭口？”冷笑一声，“就算如此，我也要把话说完。”  
　　魔尊五指一收，灵珠消散，化作点点星光从他指缝间逸出。  
　　“你说。”  
　　璃舞心头一颤，硬着头皮道：“我称你一声尊上，只不过是看在魔界各王的面上，不是当真怕了你。”她看了看情郎，再看向魔尊，只觉得他是这般面目可憎。“你以为你是什么东西……”  
　　“住口。”润玉厉声打断她，“何人准你这般跟尊上说话。”  
　　“让她说。”魔尊声音平静，听不出丝毫怒意。  
　　润玉不敢违逆，倘若目光能够杀人，此时那妖族公主已被射成筛子。  
　　璃舞却以为情郎迫于魔尊淫威，敢怒不敢言。便把背脊挺得笔直，昂然道：“你以为你是什么东西，不过是被天帝削去神籍，被众仙所弃的一介废物罢了。忙忙似丧家之犬，急急如漏网之鱼。你既已自甘下贱当了天帝禁脔，为何还来跟我争抢……”  
　　她未能把话说完，魔尊双眼一闭一睁，一股巨大的气浪便自眼前爆开，将她震得倒飞出去。她喷出一口鲜血，委顿于地。  
　　只听噼啪之声不绝于耳，桌椅、床榻、用具，周遭可见之物顷刻成为尘埃。无数裂纹自墙壁蜿蜒而上，彼此连接，形成一片巨大的蛛网。  
　　飞沙走石，疾风猎猎。  
　　好强的灵力！不，不对，这仅仅是心绪波动而已。  
　　她惊愕的看着魔尊，若不是亲眼所见，完全不敢相信竟有人能强到此种境界。  
　　狂风止歇，魔尊一步步走到她面前。自上而下看着她，便是这般俯视，高傲的下巴也不曾垂下毫厘，仅是眼尾恩赐的稍稍垂下些许。  
　　她被巨大的恐惧攥住心脏，拼尽全力也未能挪开一寸。无边黑暗自脚下蔓延开来，刺骨寒意如蛆虫般从她指尖爬上，冻结了五脏六腑。  
　　会死，一定会死。  
　　他们之间的差距犹如云泥，魔尊若要杀她根本不必动手，一个眼神便可将她法灭。  
　　魔尊目光一扫，蔑笑，“区区三尾狐妖，也敢在本尊面前叫嚣。”  
　　她咽喉宛如被人掐住，整个人被一股无形的力量提到空中。她喘不上气，痛苦的蹬着双腿。  
　　“不要试探本尊底线。”魔尊双眸冰冷，如看蝼蚁，“若有下次，本尊便将整个妖族送去陪你。”  
　　她发出一声惨叫，被一股大力远远丢了出去。  
　　润玉一脸阴沉，抬脚就往外走。  
　　“去哪里？”  
　　“发兵，灭妖族。”  
　　魔尊冷哼，“比起妖族，本尊更关心另一件事。”  
　　润玉不解。  
　　魔尊袍袖一挥，将殿内复原如初。他负手而立，似笑非笑，“你那龙血……到底有何玄机？”  
　　润玉一脸茫然，“什么玄机，我不……”  
　　魔尊脸色一沉，“说！”  
　　润玉咳嗽两声，“其实也没什么，龙血阴寒，能勾起人心底的欲望。”  
　　“欲望？”  
　　“日有所思夜有所梦。”  
　　“哦。”魔尊勾起唇角，似在舌尖品味，“日有所思夜有所梦，呵。”  
　　润玉被他笑得心头发寒，却仍不知死活的试探，“旭儿你……梦到了什么？”  
　　魔尊指尖摩挲着桌面，思索片刻，忽的抬眸看向他，“本尊允你一窥识海。”  
　　润玉欣喜若狂，识海和灵台都是仙家禁忌。旭儿让他进入识海一窥究竟，那是何等信任。  
　　伸指触其眉间，须臾之后退出神识，脸色十分微妙。  
　　凤凰的梦境旖旎温柔，缠绵悱恻，只是……只是……  
　　他抿紧唇瓣，一个字都说不出来。  
　　魔尊眸中光华流转，轻笑道：“你不是要侍寝吗？那就让本尊看看你的诚意吧！”  
　　


End file.
